List of Best Friends Forever episodes
These are the list of episodes of Best Friends Forever. The first season premiered on June 30, 2006 and ended in August 24, 2007, and the main setting is set in middle school. Until, a new set in the second season is set in high school, which premiered on August 31, 2007, a week after the first season ended, and ends on October 24, 2008. The third season premiered on November 14, 2008 and ended on May 14, 2010, where it was the final season to filmed an old high school set, where a new high school set is set in the next season. The highest rating episode in the series is "How the Bullies Stole Christmas" with 10.4 milliopn viewers, premiered on December 25, 2009 taken from season 3. The TV series is renewed with the fourth and final season within new episodes are being ordered by Disney. This is the only season to be filmed in HD. It premiered on July 23, 2010, and go throuhout 2011. 100 episodes for the show were aired. Best Friends Forever: The Movie was released in theaters. Even though one of the characters are main characters, one of them did not appear in all episodes. Amy Montana (Alyson Stoner) was absent for seven episodes, Nick David (Josh Hutcherson) and Zack Peck (Dylan Patton) were absent for three episodes, Cassie Hilliard (Dakota Fanning) was absent for two episodes and Sasha Henry (Keke Palmer) was absent for about one episode. While Chris Taylor (Jason Dolley) was absent for about two episodes as main character, he did not appear in many episodes in season 4 because of him becoming recurring. This is the first Disney Channel show that all of the main characters does not appear in all episodes. One epsiode that was never seen before was "True Love Hurts", which was removed after parents demanding, which is suppost to be the series finale of season 2. The remake of the show was revamed for season 3 in September 2009, and the original will premiere on DVD in 2011. However, Disney Channel will prmiere the original episode on Disney Channel as only a special episode and will not renew its fifth season. The series finale of the TV show aired on January 21, 2011, which wrapped up with a new record of 17 million views, becoming the most successful episode of the show. __NoToc__ Episode overview DVD releases :Main article: Best Friends Forever DVDs Season 1: 2006-07 :''Main article: Best Friends Forever (season 1) Season 2: 2007-08 :''Main article: Best Friends Forever (season 2) Season 3: 2008-10 :''Main article: Best Friends Forever (season 3) Season 4: 2010-11 :''Main article: Best Friends Forever (season 4) Film adaptation Special Episode References #^ Best Friends Forever Producers quitting #^ TV Show into Works #^ Watching with Ambivalence. Pop Matters Television. #^ Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises. TVSeriesFinale.com (29 May 2006). Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "US-Jarescharts", Quoten Meter, May 30, 2002. #^ "Outback in Front: CBS Wins Season", E Online, May 25, 2001. #^ "Goodnight, Gracie: 'Will & Grace' ends landmark run". SignOnSanDiego. May 9, 2006. http://www.signonsandiego.com/news/features/20060509-1549-ca-tv-will&gracefinale.html. Retrieved on 2008-03-23. #^ Hennessy, Christopher (2008-09). "New spaces open on campus include additional study carrels". Emerson College Today. Emerson College. http://www.emerson.edu/emersontoday/index.cfm?action=3&articleID=3555&editionID=336. Retrieved on 2009-04-20. Category:Best Friends Forever episodes Best Friends Forever Hannah Montana Best Friends Forever Hannah Montana